In the Rain
by roza m belicova
Summary: Rain drops falling, thunder rumbling. Its funny what this kind of weather can do to you. A rain storm can be unpredictable, dangerous, but yet so gorgeous. I suppose its a lot like my life. Lemons... Be warned...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hola you guys! So this right here is another one of my randam oneshots! If you like lemons then you would love this. This goes out to my amazing beta, Mitrioselove who complains that she can't seem to find any Romitri stuff to read on the site anymore. Well chica, your wish is my command, enjoy. Obviously, since the reason I did this was for Mitrioselove, it has not been edited by her so any mistakes grammatical or spelling are entirely mine. Enjoy everyone! And, this is like the first ever lemon I've written which has not been edited so tell me what you all think!

I don't own VA!

Rained In.

He had been watching her for quite some time, a couple months at most and though he had spoken to her on more than one occasion, every time she passed by the smell of her perfume and the way her tight skirt hugged her rounded ass made him lose his train of thought and sent his blood in a frenzied mad dash south. Her laugh was the most amazing sound in the world and it shot tingles down his body. The way her long dark hair cascaded down her back in flowing waves and those revealing tops she wore which left very little to the imagination only made him want her more. Not to mention the fuck me high heels that she wore to work every day each in a different color which went perfectly with the outfit she wore. Her name was Rose Hathaway and she was the boss's daughter. However, that was not the thing that bugged Dimitri Belikov. No it was the fact that she had a boyfriend. Or at least he thought the man with the emerald green eyes and messy brown hair was her boyfriend.

"Belikov are you listening?" He looked up instantly at his boss's wife who was staring at him intently. Shit, what had she said. He didn't remember. His attention was fixed on the woman sitting across the room with her friend Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. They were talking about something he didn't know what and he didn't care. He was just concerned with listening to her voice and if he looked over every once in a while she would catch his eye and smile. A smile that instantly made his form fitting jeans just a little bit tighter.

"Excuse me, mam," A voice said. "There is a call for you." Dimitri looked up to see Janine's assistant standing there. Janine gave Dimitri a look that said this isn't over and she took off behind the younger girl leaving him alone.

Later that day, Rose was busily gathering her stuff together; she'd worked late needing to finish some stuff before leaving for the weekend. The office was nearly empty and she was about ready to get out of here. Only thing, the rain was coming down in buckets outside and she had forgotten her umbrella in the car and Adrian her boyfriend, had needed to use the car since he had left town earlier that day. She grabbed her purse and the keys, locked her office and was about to walk out to the lobby when a light caught her eye. Heals clacking furiously as she walked at a fast pace, she noticed instantly that she was over reacting. The light came from the office opposite hers. Smiling to herself, she made her way over.

His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard and to her astonishment, that small action sent her mind racing with thoughts which were far too dirty for a girl who had a boyfriend. This surprised her even more because in the few months she had known Dimitri she had never seen him in that light. Sure she had thought he was good-looking. Ok, that wasn't the complete truth she had like every other female in this building thought that the Russian was hot. Despite that fact, she had not thought of him in the way she did now and as she studied him her panties got wet. He was tall and muscular, about 6-7 with shoulder length brown hair which was currently falling around his face. There was no sign of the hair tie he usually wore and Rose had to admit that his hair down made him look sexier than usual. Long graceful fingers moved over the keys and he was so engrossed in his work he hadn't noticed that she was standing there until a sudden image of those long graceful fingers pumping in and out of her made her breath catch in her throat. Dimitri instantly looked up.

"Roza?" He asked. Rose couldn't breathe. His eyes found hers and she instantly got lost in their depths. How she hadn't notice how beautiful his eyes were she would never know and his accent, god just the sound of his accent soaked her. This man was turning her on without even trying.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing and walking toward her. "Are you ok?" Every step closer he took Rose's heart sped up. Dimitri was confused she looked a bit out of it but she was as beautiful as ever. Her perfume a sex in the city fragrance he thought was the only thing he could smell as he got closer. She still hadn't said a single word and he was wondering if something really was wrong. He was about to call her again when she closed the few steps which separated them.

"I want to kiss you." She said suddenly. Her words surprised him. He had wanted to hear her say those very words for quite some time but hearing her say them now he thought he was imagining. "Please Dimitri, let me kiss you." Rose said taking a step closer. He caught her looking at his ring finger and when she found it bare she looked up and met his eyes. Her gaze dark with lust snapped him out of his spaced out state. Nothing registered in his mind as she leant in, she was close he could taste her breath on his lips, she was the forbidden fruit he knew this and yet he did not care. As her arms wound themselves around his neck thanks to the extra boost her shoes gave her, his own arms went around her waist pulling her closer. The kiss started off as a simple peck but it quickly turned into something passionate and fiery.

They were both lost in each other, in the feeling of being so close to each other and the feeling of their lips meshed together. None of them wanted this moment to end, neither of them believed this was actually happening it felt too much like a dream but as Dimitri's tongue slid against Rose's lips she got it, this was no dream or dirty fantasy this was the reel deal.

"Dimitri," she moaned as his body pressed against hers warm and hard. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth exploring and getting to know her as one of his hands got lost in her hair and the other grabbed her ass and squeezed hard making her moan again. Her fingers gripped his shirt and tugged buttons popped and flew everywhere but he didn't care. She needed no help ripping the already ruined shirt off him. Her breath caught again as she saw what was beneath his shirt. Dimitri knew he looked good, hell he worked out regularly but seeing Rose's reaction turned him on further. Her hands ran over his abs and he moaned in delight. They were so warm so soft; he wanted to feel them on other parts of his body. Needing to see more of her he tugged on her top for some reason though it wouldn't cooperate and he had no patients he tugged and heard a snap He liked that sound so he did it again and a few more snaps followed. Then she stood there before him in her lacy bra and tight black skirt.

"Fuck Roza," He growled.

"Yeah, fuck me Dimitri, now!" She yelled positioning herself on his desk. He needed no more encouragement. They made quick work of each other's clothes. They took a few moments to study the other but both were far too impatient and in a flash Rose grabbed Dimitri's cock and guided it to her entrance.

Instantly, Dimitri nearly came and he wasn't fully inside of her. "Fuck you're so tight," Slowly oh so slowly he pushed into her giving her time to accommodate his length. Rose groaned and for a moment they did nothing. "You're so big, oh god."He pulled out of her again and pushed all the way back in. Then she moved her hips and Dimitri found a rhythm that seemed to please her.

"Harder Dimitri, faster!" She was so loud her moans and sounds of pleasure so sweet Dimitri knew for a fact that if he had heard her from another room he would've been jacking off to her sounds. He seemed to find a spot she liked because she screamed out and instantly came. He wasn't done though and he kept pounding into her. Something she loved because she came again and again each time screaming his name louder than the time before. The next time she came, he came with her she milked him taking everything he had to offer then they both fell to the ground exhausted Rose somehow falling on top of Dimitri. His arms went around her waist and that small movement was enough to get her all worked up again because the next thing he knew she was straddling him. That sight was so erotic he found himself hardening again. With a few pumps of Rose's hand he was ready and so was she. She lowered herself onto him and began to ride him hard and fast until they both came again. When both were satisfied they went out for drinks and somehow ended up spending the night together despite the pouring rain.

A/N

So, did you like? Should I do more like these? It's all up to you amazing people, if you like review and tell me.

XXX

Roza


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hello people! So, I know you have all seen the change in summary, and the fact that this no longer says complete. And I'm sure you have all asked a million times. Why is that, right?

Well I'll tell you why.

This was meant to be a one-shot, but I had reviews asking me to continue! So, now it's a full out story which will contain lemons, but with a story line full of drama! Not every chapter will have a lemon, it is after all not a lemon series! So to everyone who has asked me to continue, thank you! I hope you all enjoy, thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the first chapter, Thanks so very much too every single guess reviewer! You all are amazing!

To my wonderful, amazing and just plane awesome beta Mitrioselove, thanks for all the work you put in to every one of my stories! It is greatly appreciated and saying thank you doesn't begin to show my gratitude! You guys should go check out her stories, they are really really good! Leave this amazing woman some love! You all know she deserves it. Oh? You don't believe me? Then get your butts over to her profile and read her stories, then come back and tell me if I wasn't right! :P

I don't own VA! Only the plot to this story!

In the Rain.

Chapter 2

Rose shifted slightly and frowned when she felt slight pressure on her hips. She had no idea what it could be, especially since it was so heavy. Instantly very much awake, she tried to sit up and failed because the pressure only intensified. What the hell was going on? Had Adrian came in last night after all? The moment her eyes adjusted to the soft light she understood. The events of the previous night hit her full force. She was not in her own bedroom but in one that was totally masculine with everything dark and wooden and very expensive.

One word resounded in her head, which was pounding from the many shots she had at the bar with him. 'Roza'. He had whispered her name like a prayer over and over each time managing to drive her further insane than the time before. He had also done many other things, but she could not think of that right now. His scent surrounded her making her want to stay there wrapped up in that blanket of warmth and everything Dimitri, but on the other hand, it was making her wet and the longer she stayed there, the more she wanted to jump him and start round two of last night's activities.

Emerald green eyes and a head of messy brown hair suddenly popped into her head. Guilt was now the only emotion she could feel. A string of swear words rose up in her throat but none of them made it passed her lips. She had to remain quiet if she wanted to get away without waking the god on top of her. Using all her strength and then some, she managed to get out of Dimitri's hold and roll off the mattress landing softly on her feet. She was instantly cold, and her body felt incomplete without his beside her, but she ignored it blaming the colder than usual temperature for the shiver that ran through her.

The fact that she was naked only served as a reminder of what she'd done last night. Sure the sex had been amazing, but it was still wrong. She strangled a groan and proceeded to find her clothes. Her body was sticky and she knew a shower was very much needed, but she could not risk waking the sex god sleeping on the bed only a few feet from where she stood. Taking a look back at him, she nearly turned back. The sheets barely covered him. His long legs and back were covered.

God what had she done? She was known for being crazy, and doing things out of the rule book. But this was even bad for her. She had to get out before she returned to Dimitri. So hurrying out to the living room, she ran the brush from her purse quickly through her tangled locks and headed out the door without even bothering to look at her reflection in the mirror or leave a note. She knew what she looked like and really, what was she to say if she left a note? Thank you for the sex Dimitri, I really enjoyed it? Wish I could have stayed? Yeah, that was total bullshit.

Dimitri felt the loss of something or someone but he could not open his eyes. He tried not to drink often for this very reason. His head pounded and he would rather go back to bed than face the headache. He had always been amazing when it came to holding his liquor, he was after all from Russia and he had been drinking Russian Vodka since high school but there was something else he was not willing to face.

That was, until her body shifted beside his and he tightened his arms around her on some weird and foreign impulse. He was not quite ready to let her go. Her naked body felt great pressed up against his, warm and soft, her curves contrasting beautifully with his lean muscular body, almost as if that was where it was meant to be. She surprised him with her strength though when she shifted and broke free of his hold. Dimitri could imagine her rolling off the bed and landing gracefully on the balls of her feet like a warrior, or a goddess. Fuck what had he done?

He wanted to open his eyes; at least just for one more glance because although he did not want to admit it to himself, he knew it deep within himself that what they had done was wrong no matter how much they had enjoyed it. Yes, he had wanted it for so long but Roza had a boyfriend; she was not his no matter how much he wanted her to be. He had dreamed about being able to do this. And last night he had not thought about it. He had let his lust for her win. Now his heart was going to have to pay for what he had done.

He was sure he would never lay eyes on her magnificent body like that ever again. Dimitri was certain that something like this would only happen once in his life. And even then he had been lucky it even happened. With a heavy heart which felt suspiciously like sadness, thoughts dark and self-directed anger, he shifted and rolled onto his side facing away from her. He did nothing, just laid there and listened to her as she moved around his apartment until he heard the door close behind her. She was gone. And he could do nothing to stop her.

The air was cold despite the presence of the sun and Rose knew that the chill had less to do with the rain which had fallen all night and more with the fact that winter was approaching and so were the holidays. Maybe even some of the cold was there because her heart was clearly cold. How could she feel so happy when she had done something so wrong?

Everywhere she looked as she walked down the street, there was some kind of reminder of the holidays. A time of the year that she was usually about. Busy mothers and smiling children all talking excitedly about what they wanted Santa to bring them, teen girls walking in groups talking and giggling about whatever current gossip held their attention and even young couples holding hands and sucking face, and the older folk faces alight with Christmas cheer.

Rose herself loved the holidays, they were always filled with happiness and that warm fuzzy feeling deep inside and the food, there was always so much. She was Abe Mazur's daughter, her father had money to last him a life time and beyond so Christmas and thanksgiving were a very big deal at the Mazur household. It had always been and they were Rose's favorite holidays together with Halloween. Only this year she was not in a very cheery mood. After what had happened last night, how could she be? Never mind that, what was going to happen to her and Dimitri now? Her relationship with Adrian?

She had wanted what she had done with Dimitri. He had always been there, but for some reason she had never truly noticed him. If anything people usually made fun of him. He was very well respected but he was a loner. He kept to himself at work, and on his breaks would spend his time behind a book. But after last night she saw him in a whole new light.

She had also rethought everything to do with Adrian. If she cared about him as much as she claimed why had she given into Dimitri. Hell she had been the one to start it all. He had hinted quite a bit that they should stop, but she wanted it, she wanted him. How could she do that to Adrian, he was suppose to be her love, someone she was suppose to spend forever with.

"You coming inside, Rosie?" Rose looked up startled at that familiar voice and straight into a pair of ice blue eyes. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she had not noticed that she had arrived at her building. God she was just becoming careless with everything.

"Hello, Christian, where's Lissa?" Rose said rolling her eyes. Christian only smirked at her but suddenly, his smirk vanished as he studied Rose's face and then her clothes. He had seen her in that same exact outfit yesterday and now it looked a bit wrinkled.

"You checking me out, Ozera?" Rose said punching him in the ribs.

Christian instantly grabbed the spot and glared making Rose howl with laughter. She had noticed the sudden change in his mood and wanted to distract him from it. She did not need him asking questions. She knew if he was suspicious he would tell Lissa, and she could not afford having questions asked from her. Lissa knew her like the back of her own hand, she would know something was wrong the moment she saw her. Rose was going to have to lie through her teeth.

Her attempt at distracting Christian worked because now it had completely faded almost as if she had imagined it but she knew she hadn't. She had seen his eyes go from joking to completely serious and at first she didn't get it. But when she saw him watching her clothes, she knew he was on to something. Something she could not let get out. Her night with Dimitri needed to stay a secret. If that got out it would ruin her life. The guilt was eating her alive though and she needed to tell someone. Keeping it inside was going to drive her insane.

She could tell Christian. He didn't like Adrian because he thought that he was trying to come on to Lissa back when they were at school, it wasn't true though. Rose had always been the object of his affection but Christian never got over that and now Rose could use it to her advantage, but she decided against it. If she told him, she would have to tell Lissa and though she could tell her best friend anything and she wouldn't judge, Rose did not want to tell her, she couldn't bring herself to tell. She would tell her, just not yet.

"Hey, Rose?" Christian said suddenly in the middle of opening the door to his apartment.

"Yeah?"

"To your earlier question, Lissa is out cold in our bed." Rose didn't miss the sly wink he gave her but she pretended not to notice. God, he was so damn gross.

"Alright," Rose said a bit of worry shooting through her. Lissa was usually an early riser, but lately she had been sleeping in and complaining that she wasn't feeling well. "Let me know when she wakes." Christian nodded and locked gazes with her silently telling her that he understood because he felt the same way. With that, they stepped in to their separate apartments and closed the doors.

Standing in her bathroom, Rose stripped out of her clothes and noticed for the first time today how sore she actually felt. Dimitri had really done a number on her. She turned on the water and waited until the bathroom was fogged with steam then she climbed in. She lathered up a sponge with her favorite strawberry body wash and washed her body taking care of the sore areas. She inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves. That and her hormones.

As the soapy suds ran down her legs and breasts her mind flashed back to the night before. She remembered how it had felt when she had stood to switch positions upon Dimitri's request and her juices had ran down her thighs much like the soap did now. She imagined the sponge was Dimitri's hand and somehow found herself near orgasm in her bathroom. Her breathing sounded erratic to her own ears, breaths rapid and shallow. What the hell? How could one night have such an effect on her? Never mind that, how was she ever going to face him at work now? Especially since it was clear to her that Dimitri had enjoyed what he had done, he was also very good at it too.

Looking up she caught sight of the water running red with, well she wasn't sure what. Was this her menstrual cycle? No, it couldn't be. It was too early for it. She ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced when they came away sticky coated in red stuff which looked suspiciously like strawberries. And to think she had walked down the streets with her hair like that, how had Christian missed it?

She did not care the important thing was that he missed it. Lord only knows what would have happened if he hadn't. She lathered her hair with the matching shampoo to her body wash and scrubbed her hair clean. After conditioning her tangled curls, she stepped out and was hit with a surprising sight in the bathroom Mirror. Shit... Shit... Fuck!

"What, the, fuck?" She growled out unable or unwilling to believe what she was seeing. How the fuck was she going to explain this? So was so certain she could hide everything from last night. Well, she could say that she had been training with the guys, she did work in her parents karate school but she had only recently started. Would Adrian believe that?

"Fuck!" Rose swore again. Not only had Dimitri left her body feeling sore in the most blissful way ever, he had also left his mark. Hickies marred her neck and breasts. Rose knew there was no way in hell Adrian would believe that she had been training and was the reason for the red marks on her body. She scrubbed her skin vigorously hoping that they would come off. When they didn't, she sighed and climbed back into the shower letting the hot water relax her muscles all the while thinking, I am so fucking screwed. What was she going to do?

A/N

So, what did you all think? Any ideas what's wrong with Lissa? Close call there for Rose huh? How is she going to explain the hickies to Adrian? How long can she keep her secret hidden? Do you all think she should tell Lissa? Tell me what you all thought in a review, I love hearing from you wonderful people! My exams are done finally and I don't have to worry about asignments for the rest of the year, thank you lord so my updates should be regular now!

XX

Roza


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Heyya guys! Happy holidays and Happy New Year to each and every one of you! I hope that y'all are having a really great season! Thanks for all the love, for all the follows and favorites and special thanks to those who took the time to review! Dimitri told me to tell you that he loves you all…and so do I!

To my beta Mitrioselove, thanks so very much for all the amazing work you put into my stories! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Virtual hugs and Dimitri/Danila to you!

I don't own VA! The amazing, talented did I say amazing, Richelle Mead does!

In The Rain.

Chapter 3.

Rose swore as she trudged through the thick snow. She had lived here forever, and still hated how damn cold and snowy it got there. The cold Montana air bit into her despite the thick parka, many layers of clothes she wore under it and the knee high fuzzy boots. It was colder than usual, the weather had for the last couple of days been oddly unpredictable. Something she should have been use to by now. The pouring rain on Friday gave way to grey skies on Saturday and then late that night the snow started. And it had not stopped.

Rose had been out with Adrian who had only came in a couple hours earlier and she had been rather delighted to see the glorious white sight. Even when she had woken on Sunday to the world covered in a fine blanket of snow she didn't mind it. It kept her inside the house with Adrian and though hiding the hickies on her neck from her escapade with Dimitri on Friday had been a pain, she pulled it off distracting him with the many Christmas movies showing on nearly every channel. She tried to focus on the holiday season though, a smile permanently painted onto her face.

It was after all two weeks short of Christmas. They spent the entire day inside cuddled on the couch eating soup and cookies and drinking hot chocolate. A constant reminder of why what she had done was wrong. But why had it felt so right? She hadn't left the house unless it was to go visit Lissa and even then that didn't really count. Lissa lived with her boyfriend Christian just next door.

During that time the guilt had oddly been gone. Well maybe not gone, but on a way back burner. Rose had been able to focus on Adrian and Adrian alone. She could see why she loved him, why she wanted to marry him. But it had not escaped her thoughts that if she really felt that way she would have never come on to Dimitri. Because in the end she had really been the one to seduce him.

Now though, the weekend of blissful ignorance was over and Rose was walking into work. She had once enjoyed walking in, now she was dreading it. Adrian had dropped her off but she still had to walk inside of the building. Once she got there she was definitely going to make a mad dash for the break room for a steaming cup of hot chocolate then to her Father's office. The man had asked her to come in a bit earlier than usual because he wanted to talk to her. She was hoping it was for something good, not because he knew something about what she had done.

Her mind was reeling. Abe was chief of the guardians, an organization designed to protect the wealthiest among them. It was a ludicrous thought, but hey it worked, and it paid more than well. Some of these people preferred that the guardians fight for them having as much money as they did made them frequent targets, but there were a few who held their own and worked right alongside the guardians. Those had always been Rose's favorite, she enjoyed working along side those people because in the end she always learned something new.

Lissa and Christian were among the few who actually demanded their independence. They both together with Christian's aunt Tasha and Adrian held positions in the organization. Whether they provided funding or worked right out there on the field their efforts were greatly appreciated seeing as they had enough balls to step up and take matters into their own was something that though Rose talked a lot about did not happen that often with some of her clients.

Christian and Tasha worked out in the field while Lissa and her family worked behind the scenes. She worked in the office but was Rose's charge and the girl protected her with her life. Adrian worked indirectly to the guardians. He provided funding but that was it. He preferred to serve as a lawyer since he was the only Ivashkov who dared to work with the guardians and his family was very powerful.

Guardian HQ was located in Montana under the watchful gaze of Abe Mazur though the organization was international. God as Rose thought of all this she saw how confusing it could all be. Even to this day she did not know everything the guardians did. Abe was one sneaky motherfucker. Rose could not help but smirk at the thought of her father. Whatever he had planned for her must be something good. He had never let her down before.

Rose wondered if he was going to transfer her or something. She hoped not because despite the downhill turn her life was suddenly taking, she didn't want to move away from the state. She loved Adrian that much she knew and she also knew that what had happened with Dimitri could never happen again. After the weekend she had just wanted to be wrapped up in Adrian's familiar arms, there was no doubt in her mind of where she wanted to be and with whom. If that was so then why did a sudden rush of heat flood her panties at the thought of the way Dimitri had made her feel? Rose strangled a nasty curse and pushed the swinging doors open a bit harder than she needed to.

"Wow Rosie who pissed you off?" Rose looked up catching sight of her long-time friends Eddie and Mason. Mason stood there hazel eyes twinkling, red hair sticking out every which way and that familiar trademark grin plastered on his face. Eddie was shooting him a 'you're screwed' look.

"What? No one. I'm fine but if you call me Rosie one more time you will definitely be the one I'll be pissed at and I am pretty sure you wouldn't want me to hurt your pretty face now would you, Mase?" Eddie rolled his eyes and Mason actually looked a little scared making

Rose grin. The guys fell into step beside her as they all made their way toward the back of the building where the break room or as her father liked to say the lounge was located. Once inside, Rose's breath caught at who was standing by the hot chocolate machine. Christmas music blared through the speakers but that didn't register to Rose. Dimitri, as if sensing her presence turned and nearly dropped the steaming cup in his hand. Dimitri was never caught off guard, but it was clear he was as affected by her as she was of him. He then held on to the steaming Styrofoam so tight the cup nearly shattered and spill all over him.

One thought registered in his mind, 'mine'. No, no! She was not his no matter how much he wanted her to be or no matter how much he told himself otherwise. He had only one night with her, and he knew he was lucky to even of had that. If she really were his she would've called him during the weekend and she wouldn't have left at all. But she had. She had gone back to Ivashkov. The thought sent a sharp pain through his chest but it was the truth, he was just the other man.

Dimitri just needed to accept that what they had done was wrong and was probably never going to happen again. Because surely something as exquisite as Roza could only be a once in a life time experience. Rose Hathaway may have ruined any other women for him and he was not going to complain. There was only one woman he wanted but she was out of his league. She was the forbidden fruit. Thoughts of their one night together ran through his mind, only making the longer and the void grow.

With that thought he took off to his office and dumped the rest of his hot chocolate in the nearest bin. He could not stay in the same room with her any longer. Not without getting closer. It was torture to be able to see her and not touch her. Even bundled up in layers and layers of clothes she still looked amazing. She looked adorable and those clothes did nothing to hide her curves. He could still picture exactly what she looked like without anything. Her body, her moans, her essence had filled him all weekend, only working to further torture him.

Or well maybe the clothes did hide some of those curves, but he just thought he could see them because he knew they were there. Once inside his office he slammed the door harder than he should have and ran his fingers through his hair. A string of Russian swear words left his lips and he knew that if his mama was there she would not have approved of them one bit. He plopped down in his chair and tried to get some actual work done and not think of the last time he had been in here.

He knew it was pointless, but he had to at least try. Maybe it had been a mistake to have her. He had convinced himself it was better than never having her, but at the moment he knew it was wrong. Now that he had, had her he wanted even more. She had taken over his mind, his feelings, his everything. With a loud sigh and a slamming of his head on his desk Dimitri tried but failed once again to forget about his Roza.

"Morning, old man." Rose said forcing a smile. After she had seen Dimitri storm out of the break room as if his feet were on fire, she had simply grabbed her hot chocolate and two cups of coffee for her mom and dad, told Eddie and Mason that she had a meeting with Abe and headed out the door and straight for his office. She was trying not to think about why Dimitri reacted that way. Maybe he regretted what they had done, she could not help but hope that, that was not the problem.

Her father was in his office with her mother and they both smiled at her when she walked in. Maybe this would distract her for a while. Thinking about Dimitri was going to be the death of her.

"Morning, Kiz." Abe said grinning like the Cheshire cat. The man was up to something she was sure of this.

Her mother rolled her eyes and stood to leave. Abe pulled her back down and she somehow ended up on his lap. Rose made a gagging sound but she was used to their antics. Her parents were wonderful and always had been. The love surrounding those two often made her smile and she hoped to find love just like it. Their love was pure and real. It was like it surrounded them enclosing them in their own little bubble. She frowned at the thought that she should feel that way about Adrian.

"Could you two please not make out while I am in the room! I really do not need to see that…" This time it was Abe who rolled his eyes while Janine simply giggled. She honest to god giggled. She rarely ever did that. It was only around Abe that she even contemplated doing it.

"What's the matter, Rose? You and Adrian do it all the time." Abe said looking at her incredulously. Janine hit him over the head and Rose stood to leave.

She was seriously not in the mood for this. Not to mention he had made her get out of bed earlier than she had intended. Also the thought that Adrian and her had done this all the time sent a pang to her chest. Because now when she closed her eyes she felt someone else's lips, someone else's arms around her.

"Ibrahim." Her mother chastised but even when she was chastising him Rose could hear the love and adoration in her voice. "Don't listen to your father, sweetheart. Sit down."

Abe sobered seeming to catch onto Rose's bad mood. He didn't say it but he wondered if he had to hurt Adrian. No matter how much he liked the man no one hurt his little girl and got away with it. Though he knew Rose would hurt him if she knew what he was thinking, he did not care. He was her father and protecting your offspring at all costs was part of the job description. Janine caught his gaze and his eyes told him everything he needed to know. She knew what he was thinking she always did and she had no qualms with joining him. Janine like him held her daughter up on a pedestal which was why what he had to tell her was so important. It was why he had given her a job here when she'd turned 18 but he had never forced her into it. He had been very clear that she did not have to work for him if she did not want to. He could remember it like it was just yesterday but in all actuality it had been a little over two years ago.

_Flashback. _

_"Relax love. She will come." Janine said wrapping her slender arms around him and effectively putting an end to his rapid pacing. _

_He had been at it for the pass 10 minutes insistent and unyielding until Janine walked in. Her fiery red curls were pulled back into a wild ponytail which fell sloppily down her back. A flowing red dress which somehow clung to all the right places and matching heels was his undoing. His lips crashed down on hers. There was nothing tender about that kiss. No, it was filled with all of his worry and anxieties but Janine seemed to like it if the moan which left her lips was any indication. Nevertheless, she pulled away a few moments later always having the self-control which rivaled his. _

_ Abe knew though, he knew that it had not always been that way. He smiled at the thought knowing he had always been able to make her lose control. Rose had adapted her mother's lack of self-control and a mixture of both their tempers making her a force to be reckoned with. As the thought of his daughter popped into his head he nearly started pacing again but the door opened and in she walked looking as beautiful as ever. _

_"Please, please don't tell me I just walked in on something." She groaned. They were both confused until they noticed how close they were standing. They sprang apart and Rose rolled her eyes. _

_"Ok, what's going on? What did I do now?" Rose shifted a bit, trying to think about what she had done recently, but was coming back empty handed._

_"Nothing, kiz." Abe said a sly smile tugging at his lips. Janine laughed and gestured for her to sit. She did and Abe took a few deep breaths trying to compose himself before asking the question. _

_"So kiz, you'll be turning 18 soon and your mother and I were wondering if you would want to work in the company with us." Rose took a few moments to process the question but once she had she sprung up. His daughter was impulsive, he for some reason feared she would punch him for some reason._

_Abe held his breath waiting for her to flip out. Why would she want to be a guardian when there were so many other jobs out there he knew she would be excellent at? Not to mention that she would be putting her life on the line every day. This was serious. What they did was just as important as the FBI or any other protective service if not more. Rose ran directly into his arms knocking the air from his lungs. _

_"Yes! Yes baba I would love to work for you." Abe looked up and instantly felt himself relax. He hadn't noticed how scared he was that she would have said no until that moment._

_"Really? Are you sure?" He asked pulling out of the hug enough so he could look her in the eyes. "Rose, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you don't want to we'll understand."_

_"Baba, why would I not want to work for you? I'd always wanted to work for you. Hell, I was going to ask you on my birthday." _

_End of flashback._

Back in the office Rose was becoming impatient and so was Janine. It was at that moment when their resemblance was striking. With their eyes narrowed and fidgeting fingers it was impossible to miss. Though it was funny seeing them together. Rose was taller than her mother, her curves more defined. Their hair a loud contrast, as Rose's was brown and wavy like her father's, Janines was red curly and crazy. But yet the women were both stunning in their own special ways.

"I want to give you a partner back at the Martial Arts school Kiz. You know that our student population has grown considerably, your class in particular." Rose's eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

Martial Arts school was a bit of an exaggeration, the school was where novice guardians trained all with the hopes that one day they to would be as good as their mentors. Rose did not like the thought of having a partner. She thought she had been doing well all on her own. Who would he even put with her. She was certain no one else could be as good as she was.

"I've been doing a great job with them, old man. I don't need a partner. And besides, who are you proposing?"

"Dimitri Belikov." Rose's heart stopped and her stomach was suddenly doing summersaults. Some part of her, a much smaller part was thrilled and welcomed the opportunity and the alone time but the other part of her was yelling at her that she should deny that offer right now.

**hey hey Mitroselove here... I want to apologize for taking so long on Roza's story! But wasn't this chapter just grand! Leave her some love, because she deserves it... Also take the time and think over what you are going to say... Though we love constructive criticism we do not and will not tolerate people being mean... Remember her and I love to write and us sharing our ideas is just our way of making our readers happy... We not only write for ourselves but also for those wonderful comments and reviews that fuel our love and need to write. Thank you all for the support and enjoy what is to come!**

A/N

Ooo! Rose and Dimitri working together in the same building is hard enough, can they seriously work together in such close proximity at the martial arts school? Will Rose even accept Abe's offer? What about Adrian? Anyone else feels bad that he's left in the dark about Rose's activities on Friday? Will there be another time for Rose and Dimitri or has Rose really made up her mind? Anyone miss Lissa? Do y'all want to know what's going on with her? Review and tell me, you know you want to…Leave me and my amazing beta some love. Tis the season. I'll update soon

XXX

Roza


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey, guys! You all are the absolute best! This story was originally meant as a surprise for my friend/beta Mitrioselove, it was supposed to be a oneshot but boy am I glad I continued! You all continue to blow me away with your response! Thanks so very much for all the follows, favourites and most of all the reviews! Much love to my guess reviewers, you guys are amazing!

To my beta who I'm sure is pissed at me after this chapter, I still love you, J thank you so much for all the work you put in to my stories, I suppose you just have to trust me, huh? No worries, I'll make it up to you.

How many times do I need to say it? I don't own VA, it belongs to the talented Ritchelle Mead.

In The Rain.

Chapter 4.

Lissa looked at her reflection in the mirror for what had to be the thousandth time. Standing in her old room she could almost imagine that she still lived here key word being imagine. Her mind was able to make believe, to go back to the way things use to be. Her parents were great, they had always been and she held them up on a pedestal but moving out had opened up her eyes and she had gained independence. She had needed it, no matter how hard it had been.

Her parents treated her like a princess and in a way she was just that. The Dragomirs was among twelve of the richest most powerful families and while most of these people flaunted their wealth and power around in people's faces, The Dragomirs were not like that. They chose to help people instead. Even the Ivashkovs flaunted their money.

Hell, Adrian's father and great aunt had to be the worse and Adrian himself was heading down that road. Lissa had feared that he would follow down the same road. Adrian had been so good as a child, growing up he was nothing but sweet and caring. With age though he was becoming greedy and needy, something Lissa had hated. That is, until he met Rose and her friends back in high school.

Rose had changed him in a way that only she could. That was the thing about Rose, she always brought out the best in people. She'd brought fire to his life and showed him that cheating wasn't cool. He was still a party boy, that would never change but he had also settled down. Rose Hathaway was the light of his life he would do anything for that woman. This was why Lissa needed to get going. Messing this up was not an option. She smoothed her hands over her dress, applied a bit of her favorite glittery pink lip gloss and headed out the door and down the stairs.

Downstairs, wonderful smells greeted her and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Hired decorators worked quickly beside the Dragomirs housekeepers moving as fast as vampires on crack as they added the finishing touches to the living room and dining room. Everything looked perfect. Lissa knew her parents were working in the kitchen they had always loved cooking together and when Lissa had asked them about it they had said something about it being something they did as a bonding method. Back then she had scoffed at it but now being in a relationship with a man whom she could not imagine life without, she understood. She understood the need to want to keep the sparks flying and she often found herself in the kitchen beside Christian making dinner or breakfast. Not that she was the best at it, but Christian had been teaching her a lot. She was about to head to the kitchen to tell her parents she was leaving when the door opened bringing in a blast of the chilly Montana Air.

"Aunty Issa!" Her almost two year old niece screamed and broke free of her mother's grip and flew at her practically jumping up and down her chubby arms waving in the air enthusiastically until Lissa picked her up. The little girl giggled and planted kisses all over her aunt's cheeks.

"Hi there Rey." Lissa said with a giggle of her own. Her full name was Areya close to her parent's names, Andre and Andrea but Lissa had called her Rey from day one and now, so did everyone else, along with Reya and Rey-rey. The little girl loved all her nicknames, and Lissa had enjoyed making the girl happy. Her brother walked up to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug not caring that she was holding his daughter. His wife followed and from their interaction one would think they never saw each other when in all actuality Andre didn't live far. They saw each other on a regular bases both because he worked at guardian HQ and because the Dragomirs had always been very family oriented.

Lissa walked with them into the kitchen and then she handed Areya over to her mother knowing what was about to come but it had to be done. Areya's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and tears filled her jade green eyes. Areya's eyes were different in that it was not complete jade. It was also flecked with the brownish gold colour of her mother's eyes.

"I have to go," Lissa said. "I have to go pick up Rose, Adrian and Christian for dinner." She also had to do something else her eyes flew to her phone as she looked at the time and nearly swore.

"But it's still a bit early Liss." Andre said and Andrea nodded.

"I know but you know, with the holidays and all the roads will be a bit busy and you know Rose, she won't be late for anything if there's food involved…" Andre grinned and Andrea laughed out right. Her lie had worked, though it was far from the truth.

That whole thing about the roads being busy because of the holidays was bullshit. The apartment complex was not very far from the Dragomir house but Lissa was going further than that and time was ticking. She could not waste another second of her time. The thing about Rose and food though, yeah that was as true as saying the sky was blue, something they all knew well.

"We'll see you later dear. Go on." Her mother said smiling. Even her father's eyes seemed to twinkle with anticipation. Lissa shot her family a smile and turned to head out the kitchen but not before her mother caught her gaze. Her gaze seemed to say that she was telling Andre and the rest of the family what was to go down later that night. Lissa nodded and walked out.

"Aunty Iss! I come? Pease?" That little girl was too cute for her own good.

"Areya!" Her mother admonished from the kitchen doorway, "Come here baby you can't go with aunty Liss."

"Why mama? I go with aunty Iss." Lissa's heart ached in her chest. The girl was right. She went everywhere with her aunt. Lissa crouched in front of the tiny toddler.

"Rey rey, you can't go because this is very important. I will be back very soon but you have to let me go now, ok?"

"Ok." Areya said looking dejected. Lissa kissed her forehead and stood to leave. Andrea shot her an apologetic smile mouthing the words 'she didn't have a nap today'. Lissa shook her head, shot the older woman a smile and practically flew out the door and down the few porch steps before anyone else could stop her.

Austin cursed as he waited impatiently inside the store. He should have been closing up but no, apparently someone could not wait to get something in the dam store but they were fucking late. If he had things his way, he would close up. To fuck with whomever this mysterious client was. It was not his responsibility to sit here and wait for them. No, he had a life to and while it may revolve around this store, his family was far more important. Sitting here doing nothing was pissing him off more than he cared to admit. When the mysterious client showed up though, he was glad he'd waited. Not only was she pretty, but she had just given him enough money to pay off the debts on his house. The house he would have had to vacate soon.

Rose paced a track back and forth in front of the apartment complex as she waited for Lissa. The pacing was both a way to work off some of her agitation and keep warm. The dam mountain air was cold as fuck and really Rose was contemplating going right back inside of her apartment to meet Adrian. She had asked ok, she had more like demanded that he get her some hot chocolate and being the loving man he was he'd done it without argument. Didn't matter that he had to climb back up the stairs, he wanted to make her happy, and Rose knew how to use that to her advantage. An ache built in her chest but she pushed it aside shaking her head. She tugged the fuzzy forest green parka tighter around herself just in time to see Lissa's shiny white Volkswagen beetle with a daisy decal pull up to the curve.

Lissa opened the door for her friend and the sight before her was certainly one to behold. Rose stood there, snowflakes clinging to her long dark mane, cheeks and nose as red as cherries, and wearing a black and white sweater dress but over it a fuzzy parker as green as the Montana forest in spring. A giggle bubbled up and passed her lips before she could stop it. Rose glared wasting no time hopping in the passenger seat and slamming the door shut. Lissa laughed again before calming down.

"Where's Adrian?" She asked just noticing that he was not there.

"Making me hot chocolate," Rose said leaning forward and cranking up the heat a few notches. She rubbed her hands together and shot Lissa another glare. "You know, this is all your fault." She growled. Rose, although she loved the snow, hated being cold.

"This is my fault?" Lissa asked disbelievingly. "How on God's green earth is this my fault? I didn't tell you to wait outside of the building. You could've waited in the lobby, you know. I would have just called you when I got here."

"God, Liss why do you have to be so reasonable and logical?" Rose asked. "It's your dam fault, ok? Don't question why!" Lissa smiled knowing that Rose just wanted someone to blame because Rose Hathaway would never admit that anything could ever be her fault.

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes and honking the horn while simultaneously flashing the lights.

"Where the hell is your…Never mind, there he is finally." Adrian came flying toward the car two steaming mugs of hot chocolate balanced in each hand.

"Hey cousin," He said opening the back door and holding out a mug to her. Lissa grinned and took the mug from his hand. Rose opened the door and climbed in the back beside her boyfriend leaving the passenger seat empty for Christian. She wasn't in the mood to fight over the seat, not today at least.

"Liss, where's Fireboy?" Rose asked taking her mug from Adrian.

Lissa took a nice long sip from her mug before saying: "At Tasha's. We're heading there now." In her rear-view mirror, Lissa caught the smile that came over both Rose's and Adrian's faces.

"She makes some of the best cookies." Rose said as they pulled onto the road leading to Tasha's place.

"And, she always has Margaritas on hand." Adrian said smirking. He would only care about that, Lissa thought while letting out a sigh. She had really hoped being with Rose would stop the drinking.

"We have no time to spare you guys." Lissa said rolling her eyes again. She was met with glares and then the car went silent except for the Christmas music coming through the speakers of the radio. Understanding dawned when they pulled up to Tasha's house.

Raven hair pulled back in a high yet tight ponytail blew wildly in the freezing air as Tasha took off in a jog toward the shiny white car Christian hot on her heels. They both carried trays of what Lissa suspected was cookies and Adrian's margaritas. Lissa rolled her eyes but smiled fondly and opened the door. Christian hopped in the car much like Rose had and nearly closed the door in Tasha's face.

"Happy holidays Tasha," Lissa said smiling. The others in the back muttered something along the lines with their mouths full. Tasha smiled and returned the sentiment.

"Are you sure you won't come, Aunt Tasha?" Tasha shook her head, but kept a smile on her pretty face.

"You know Christian, while it's really sweet that you worry about me, it can get really annoying." Tasha's face was blank then, completely stoic as she said those words but her ice blue eyes much like Christian's sparkled with mischief.

"Ha, whatever you know you love me for it." Christian said his trade mark smirk fully in place. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Hey would you guys just shut up about it already? Tasha, you coming or not? I want food!" Rose's sudden outburst was in no way unusual and it made everyone laugh. When they had all sobered Lissa looked at Tasha who still wore a smile on her pretty face.

"Why don't you come along," She said. "My parents won't mind." Tasha shook her head.

"I'm sorry you guys, I would love to but…"

"Good, then please for all that's holy get in the dam car!"

"I wasn't finished, Rose. While I would love to come, I have to go see Ethan, and…" Tasha stopped, took a deep breath and continued in a stronger voice. "Then I have to go visit Ashlia in the shelter." Every single head nodded in understanding.

Ethan was Tasha's dead boyfriend. Rumor had it that they were very much in love but Ethan had met an untimely gruesome death in the line of duty. You wouldn't guess what his line of duty was, yeah, that's right, Ethan Moar was a guardian. He died while trying to save his charge Sonya Karp a wealthy young woman who was very distraught by his death but she was very grateful to him. And as faith would have it, Tasha was now this woman's guardian along with guardian Stevenson because while Sonya was not as wealthy as others and did not need two guardians, Tasha was far wealthier. She was an Ozera, one of the top ranking families and Stevenson was there more for her protection than Sonya's.

Ashlia on the other hand was a beautiful little girl who Tasha was planning on adopting since Tasha had found out only recently that she could not have children. She had been in an accident and many had thought that she was fine say for a purplish scar on her left cheek, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Unknown to Tasha and Ethen, Tasha was pregnant at the time of the accident. She of course lost the baby but the scar tissue in her abdomen was too extensive thus she couldn't have children. She was very close to finally calling Ashlia her daughter though. In about a week or so Ashlia would have a new place to call home and she would be safe at guardian HQ's day-care centre while her mother was at work. With a final wave at Tasha who was heading to her car Lissa pulled back out onto the road and headed for the Dragomir Manor.

"Oh god, aunt Rhea, dinner was amazing." Rose said patting her full belly. She was sprawled on the couch her head resting on Adrian's shoulder while his arms was wrapped around her waist. Everyone chuckled and muttered complements along those lines while Rhea brushed off the compliments.

"Hey Rosie, she didn't cook by herself, you know." Eric Chimed in Andre and Andrea nodded. Rose groaned and snuggled further into Adrian's side.

"Fine, you guys did a great job," She grumbled. "Ug it hurts, Adrian."

"Little flower," Adrian declared. "No one told you to eat so much." Even before he had finished speaking he was rubbing soothing circles on her belly.

"Dessert, anyone?" Andre asked walking out from the kitchen. Rose and Areya both cheered. Everyone else nodded and shot Rose strange looks.

"What," She asked innocently. "I work out."

Some time later while the New Year's Eve party was in full swing. Rose had been having a great time. She loved parties here. It was why she always came. That and the company was amazing. She never thought anything could go wrong here. It was in a way her save haven. But something was about to ruin her mood. Rose caught sight of a brown duster.

Her heart stopped.

She couldn't breathe.

Dimitri was here. Some part of her was pissed at Lissa but another part of her was thrilled. Besides, it was not like Lissa knew about what had happened with her and Dimitri. If she had, she would not have invited him. Lissa in no way would ever encourage what Rose had done. If anything she would have demanded for her to come clean, and if she did not she would do so for her. The thought made her chest ache. As did looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri was standing across the room his arm draped over the shoulders of that new recruit. Rose couldn't remember the girl's first name but she knew that she was Guardian Belikova. That green eyed monster who often reared it's ugly head whenever Dimitri was in close proximity to anyone of the opposite sex reared it's ugly head now and Rose growled. Mine! He is fucking mine! He had to be with the way he held her and made her feel before. She shook her head and ignored that voice in her head. She could not do this, not here and not now. Maybe not ever.

What the hell was wrong with her? Dimitri was not hers. Sure they had fucked like animals but that did not make him hers. And just because they had been working together for the past few weeks did not make him hers nor did the fact that it was becoming harder and harder to avoid jumping him during training. Rose wanted to slap herself; she should not be feeling like this toward Dimitri. Not when she had a boyfriend whom she loved. Adrian made her happy. She would give her life up for his in a heartbeat if it came down to it. The fact that the girl Dimitri currently stood with was pretty was not helping any.

Her brown hair fell in natural loose curls around her shoulders and down her back, she wore a green strapless dress and silver strappy heels. A light jacket was draped over her shoulders. The fact that the dress was strapless made Rose wonder if she wasn't cold until she remembered where she was from, Russia. Familiar brown eyes twinkled as she and Dimitri talked with another new recruit, but Rose couldn't for the life of her understand why those eyes were so familiar. Dimitri and Ms. Barbie doll were talking to a guy Rose had never seen before but one thing was for sure, whoever this guy was, he was hot. Rose was about to go over there and punch Ms Barbie doll but Adrian's voice on the mike stopped her dead in her tracks.

He dedicated a song to her and Rose caught Dimitri's eyes on her for only a second before she was pulled into Adrian's arms and swept out on the dance floor. She couldn't help the spike of anger that shot through her at his interruption but it soon dissipated as the smell of Adrian's cologne surrounded her wrapping her up in a blanket of bliss promising that all was right in the world. Even Dimitri was forgotten as they moved together in that familiar way. It was moments like this that made her remember why she was with Adrian.

They fit so well together. Every move in perfect synchronization. They were graceful and those closest to them all had smiles on their faces. Rose closed her eyes and laid her head against her boyfriend's chest letting his heart beat wash over her. Adrian whispered sweet nothings in her ear and Rose's heart beat instantly picked up. Sparks erupted as his arms went tighter around her waist bringing their bodies closer. Everything faded to background noise. And then it was over.

"Come outside with me love." Adrian whispered. A knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Rose shivered when his lips grazed her ear but she nodded and allowed him to lead her out to the Dragomir's back porch. She had thought they were just going out on the porch but when he led her down the stairs and to the pool her smile grew. It was always beautiful out here at night, but not only that, his arm around her waist felt familiar and in that moment, she hadn't cheated on Adrian, and she didn't want to jump Dimitri's bones whenever she was close to him. No, just then there were just them and their love surrounding them.

Outside, the night was beautiful. Christmas lights twinkled brightly in all different colors making the falling snow sparkle. Despite the darkness of the night, Rose could make out a few stars scattered in the sky. The moment was truly romantic and for the first time since she'd cheated on her boyfriend, Rose felt at peace. Gone was the need to get away from Adrian and in it's absence that feeling that he was made for her. Adrian's lips crashed down on hers as she sat on his lap in one of the chairs surrounding the pool. A small moan slipped passed her lips as his hands slid under her dress massaging her thigh but not going further.

"Adrian," She groaned. "Don't tease." He pulled away entirely and shot her a smirk. Then he stood with her still clinging to him. For a split second Rose thought he was going to throw her straight into the freezing water of the pool but when he set her down on her feet she was utterly confused.

Adrian glanced down at the beautiful exotic princess standing before him. Instantly, his nerves disappeared. She was his. He was doing the right thing here. With a silent prayer to whoever was listening, he walked further in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Little flower, I love you for everything that you say and do. I love you for the happiness I feel when you are beside me. I love you because when you are near, the whole world is meaningful." Adrian watched as Rose's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. He hated seeing them there even if they were happy ones. God he hoped they were happy ones. He fell to his knees in front of her keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. "I don't want to live my life without you so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For a long time, nothing happened. Rose just stood there staring at him. His heart pounded in his chest. Had he read the signs wrong? Was he pushing her too far? He knew that she loved him but did she even want to get married? God he felt like an asshole.

"Yes," Her voice was so soft that Adrian thought he'd imagined it.

"Yes?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Adrian I'll marry you!" Rose screamed jumping into his arms. Her cheeks were wet with tears but that didn't matter. He slipped the ring on her finger and grinned.

"It's beautiful." Rose gasped. Adrian lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air. Her giggles filled the night warming his heart. Their lips met at the exact moment the fireworks started.

A/N

Ooh! A wedding? Has Rose really made up her mind? Is that seriously what she wants? I thought she wanted the Russian? Before you guys start, keep in mind that the story isn't over yet. Oh no, it's only just getting started. So what do you guys think will happen next? You want to know who Rose ends up with don't you? Well then, review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will buy you a ring… ;)

XX

Roza


End file.
